


Angelic Laughter

by HackedTig



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Fluff without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 10:47:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15338205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HackedTig/pseuds/HackedTig
Summary: Moira notices something rather obscure, but rather interesting about her coworker. Even if it is a little embarrassing.





	Angelic Laughter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [starseen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starseen/gifts).



> Just a small little prompt from a friend that I wanted to gift to them. They chose a prompt from a list on Tumblr and here it is! 
> 
> "You have a nice laugh"

Moira always was one to notice small, minute details. Something that would just float by other people’s heads. Some commented on it being her intellect, even if half the time she was hyper fixating on whatever caused her to notice the small detail. This detail was one of the rare ones she noticed by ear. 

While she rarely left the lab, her partner seemed to do it on the rare occasion that she found her body able to convince her otherwise. Upon her return, she usually brought an extra plate of whatever garbage they were serving from the mess hall that day, put it on Moira’s desk, then returned to her own with some kind of sullen look about her features. Today was different. Today she walked in, the great German brute behind her, both speaking German. Moira rolled her eyes at the conversation, despite not being able to clearly understand it. She could understand snippets from Angela still speaking some lick of her native tongue by habit during her work. She was only transferred over a couple of months ago, after all…

Moira lifted her gaze from her desk, merely to see Angela walk in with a smile on her face, and _laughing_. Such a sound… well, Moira had heard plenty of people laugh, sure, but there was something about Angela’s being so soft in tone. She felt the slightest heat rise in her face after the door shut, Angela turning her face to meet Moira’s, and her own gaze lowered. The happy, outward appearance now gone, returned for a sullen one she had worn before. 

Her gaze returned to her work as Angela walked back to her desk, silence completely taking up space in the room. It wasn’t quite uncomfortable yet, just merely uneasy. 

Without looking back up, Moira managed to refocus on her paperwork, digging through the results of her previous experiment. She almost hoped to hear that sound again.

Words from the other side of the room buzzed, reaching Moira’s ears in nothing but a fuzz. She heard the sound, she just didn’t hear the words. Without even letting Angela finish, she spoke. “You have a nice laugh.” 

It was a small moment or two before Angela responded. “P… Pardon me?” 

Moira tilted her face up, looking at Angela from across the lab. Her face was easily lit up in pink, she could feel the same effect taking her own pale features. Damn her fair skin… She cleared her throat, standing taller. “I said, your laugh is nice.” 

Angela’s expression shifted from one of mild shock to minor confusion. She leaned against her own desk and seemed to narrow her gaze. “I ask about the development process in your recent experiment and that's what you respond with?” 

“I noticed it as you walked in.” Moira could feel the burn, continuing her train of thought anyway. “It was pleasant to hear. You almost never seem happy inside this lab despite this being your profession and dream. For once you actually sounded happy to be here. It was pleasant to hear that from you.” She explained. She tilted her head back down, going through her notes again. This time, she turned off whatever outside distractions he could to read over her report again. She was content delivering one compliment, that would satisfy her for the remainder her of the day. 

What she didn’t expect was Angela quite literally yanking the piece of paper out from under her eyes, a vivid blush still splayed over her cheeks. “You haven't. Complimented anyone before. Are you the real Doctor O’Deorain?” 

Moira faintly scoffed, rolling her eyes in the process. “I assure you, Doctor Ziegler. I’m very real. No one has kidnapped me or poisoned me-” A chill backhand met Moira’s forehead, freezing her words almost instantaneously. “Ziegler, _what_ are you doing.”

“You just.” Angela pulled her hand back, her blush seemed even more severe than before. “I was seeing if you, you weren't feeling well. You... don't compliment me.” 

Her brow twitched, but she didn’t give a harsh reaction. Instead, she sighed and looked at Angela dead in the eyes whilst taking her papers back. “I noticed something lovely about you. I complimented you. Is that not a nice thing to do? Or do they have different customs in Switzerland?” 

“No… They don't.” Angela’s voice was somewhat small. “I’ll. Get back to my work then.” 

She turned almost on a dime, walking back to her desk with a stiff gait. Moira merely pinched the bridge of her nose, shaking her head before setting her paper down on the desk. Sitting back down as well, Moira finally decided to actually discard the paper into one of her files, opening up the browser on the computer on her desk. She glanced up every now and then to see Angela from there, a bit of curiosity surrounding her gazes. At some point, Angela had mumbled something across the room. 

This was somewhat of an annoyance. “Did you say something, Ziegler?” 

Silence followed only for a short moment. Angela’s response was still quiet, a bit stuttered even, but rather clear. “You know, I’d… I’d like to hear you laugh sometime too.” 

Moira didn’t give off a laugh, but she certainly did end up chuckling. “Perhaps one day, Ziegler. Now get back to work.” 

She hummed, making it loud enough for Moira to hear. Hidden by distance and a screen, Moira had a faint smile on her face, the slightest tug on the corner of her lips. Perhaps Angela would get a chance to see this little smile, or what she was doing over the course of time to Moira in the times when they weren't fighting, collaborating and merely coexisting with one another. 

Moira hadn’t just noticed Angela’s laugh on a whim, she realized, she was listening for something more about her. Something to learn to understand her colleague just a little bit better. Some excuse to compliment her that wasn’t completely out of the blue. 

Well, maybe complimenting her work first would have sufficed.

**Author's Note:**

> Ah that was small and cute, wasn't it? I hope you all enjoyed it, comments and suggestions are always welcome any time <3


End file.
